


【O馬】Lifeline

by Miles_Killa



Category: EDM
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Killa/pseuds/Miles_Killa
Summary: 私設有，交往設定r18
Relationships: Osrin/Martin Garrix





	【O馬】Lifeline

\--  
荷蘭男人被按進床鋪裡差點喘不過氣，Osrin舔弄他喉結用牙尖輕劃他鎖骨，在側頸處種了顆鮮豔的吻痕，Martin的手無力抓著對方的肩膀，他昂起頭大口呼吸，在私處被覆住撫弄時發出了短促的呻吟。  
  
“我很想你。”Martin這麼對他說，嗓音乾啞無力的在他耳邊廝磨。“想到快瘋了。”  
  
Osrin咬住他下嘴唇，側頭跟他接吻，他的接吻技巧平時已經被Martin嫌棄的一塌糊塗了，在久別不見之後似乎還有些退步，Martin看著長相清秀的人雙頰染上一層酡紅，忍不住伸手勾他脖子接過了主導權，他把自己的身子往對方懷裡貼，他能感受到搭在自己腰上的那隻手有意無意的收緊發燙，這讓他有些頭昏腦脹---瑞典年輕男孩的熱情總能把他燙的遍體鱗傷。  
  
Osrin給他太多太多他所能給的溫柔，多到讓他有些無所適從，Martin不常正面表達自己的愛意，他知道這樣做會讓Osrin很沮喪，但他就是沒有辦法展現出所有他的脆弱，和在這之中連綿不停的思念。  
  
他主動的將自己暴露在對方眼前，這種難得的行為讓他羞澀，他在Osrin的眼裡看見的是百分百純淨的自己，這讓他願意無條件的擁抱對方所有的一切。  
  
Osrin有些笨拙的將Martin的皮帶解開，修身的西裝褲把他的臀部線條描摹的誘人，他很少穿正裝，至少Osrin只看過兩三次，黑色襯衫最上頭的扣子被解開，袒露出大片的皮膚，荷蘭男人將褲子扔到床下，與年輕的男友換了個位子把他按在身下。  
  
Osrin用手遮住嘴巴不讓更羞恥的聲音從喉底竄出來，男人被反綁著雙手跪在他兩腿之間賣力的吞吐著巨物，瑞典男人忍不住頂了頂跨，將自己那物往對方嘴裡送，意外頂到了對方的喉口，反射吞嚥夾的他差點失守，Martin吐了出來嗆的咳嗽說了句"It's fine"。  
  
Osrin把他拉過來接了個吻，一手抱住他的腰，一手抹了潤滑液伸進男人底褲裡觸碰他後穴，Martin趴在他胸前喘息，Osrin一次探了兩根手指進去，緊緻的屁股讓他忍不住吞口水，他動作放的很慢，生怕傷到對方，慢的Martin都出聲要他快點。Osrin也快憋不住了，三根手指一起進去，食指屈起時似乎弄到了好處，男人喘著氣要他再碰碰那邊，他伸長手指往那點持續按壓，懷裡人顫了一下屁股翹的更高。  
  
Osrin擴張完時已經把男人弄的底褲濕了一片，他隔著布料揉了揉撐起帳篷的前端，將對方沾染體液的內褲脫下，將難耐的性器前端抵在男人入口處，按著男人的腰一點一點的將他的巨物吞入。  
  
Martin皺著眉頭將男友的那根吞到最底部，他緩緩坐起身，異物進入身體的感覺使他忍不住夾緊了點，疼痛感使他腦袋有點轉不過來，他被按著腰緩緩抽插時難受的叫了出聲。Osrin被緊緻的甬道包裹的舒服至極，他輕聲哄著一邊加快了頂弄的動作。  
  
“等、慢點……”Martin閉起眼，在被頂到敏感點時發出了誘人的呻吟。對方頂弄的動作很生疏，甚至可以說技術不是很好，但是他的每一寸皮膚在對方的觸摸下卻燙到快要燒起來，他感覺身子像黏稠的蜂蜜，隨時都要融化在愛人的懷抱裡。男人的動作很溫柔，像海洋，身不見底的海，包覆住他承接住他惶恐的掉落，同時讓他在波浪裡翻覆打滾不知所措。  
  
他們都太過年輕，又太過依賴，在好多時候只是沒有目的的緊抓住對方好讓彼此在太廣的世界裡感覺安穩。Osrin知道荷蘭男人所有的擔憂和焦慮，與那些在深夜時會被嚇出一身冷汗的惡夢，他願意分擔那些對方一個人承擔不了的孤單，用自己所有的愛意去填補滿足那些缺口。他們都不完美，又完整了彼此染上斑斕顏色的夢想，他知道自己將一次一次淪陷於要命的相思，卻又奮不顧身裝飾了對方夢裡的窗。  
  
他知道因為了這個摯愛的男人，自己才真正存在。  
  
Martin被放倒在床鋪上，被Osrin提著大腿面對面操幹，他在幾乎要貫穿他的挺進中尖叫出聲，被Osrin笑著提醒說這裡隔音不是很好，瑞典男人一下一下加重了力道，Martin被頂的受不了呻吟都參雜抽噎，他在男友性感的喘息聲中被硬生生插射了，Osrin的小腹被射了整片的白濁，高潮後腸道的緊縮十分要命，他湊近對方俯身在他耳邊問道。“能射進去嗎？”  
  
“……你要幫忙清。”  
  
“一定。”得到許可的男人滿意的親了親男友，將他翻了個身背對自己趴在床上，塌腰翹臀，色氣的要命，Osrin覺得耳朵快燒起來了，他一邊撫慰男人的前端，一邊說一些稱讚對方很性感的話，他的手不斷愛撫男友的胸部，摸得Martin腿根發軟。  
  
Osrin的聲音本來就低沉，加上情慾渲染過後更是色情。“這裡很敏感？”  
  
“嗯啊、哈……不要…這樣弄……”  
  
Martin閉起眼直喘息，Osrin沒等他從高潮緩過來，按住他的脖子開始加快了交合速度。他喜歡聽對方忍耐的低吟和被操哭的嗚咽，但是他最喜歡的是射進男人溫熱的腸道裡。他在對方體內釋放出來時感受到了身下人的顫抖，他不喜歡戴套子，將精液全數灌進去對方體內時他會有種佔領地盤的感覺，只有他能看見這個男人最色情的模樣。  
  
Osrin退了出來，在對方大腿內側留下濕漉漉的牙印，他看著男人的下身被淫糜的液體弄的一塌糊塗，忍不住提槍又對準了穴口。  
  
“Oskar--你夠了……嗯啊…”  
  
Osrin撐在他身上對他耳語。“還是好緊。”  
  
他沒躲開對方的攻擊而被踹中肩膀，他將男人的大腿分的更開，一下就整根沒入，他喘息著發出呻吟，開始挺動腰肢開始新一輪的操幹。  
  
Martin的腳趾因為高潮而蜷起，他又射了一次，他無力的被按進床鋪裡一下一下的被頂弄，隨著對方的動作他有種奇怪的感覺，酥麻感攀著脊椎往上，他的大腿止不住發顫全身肌肉緊繃，他叫著Oskar的名字聲音軟糯，一股強烈的爽感使他發出帶著哭腔的呻吟。男人的身子顫抖著後穴強烈緊縮，Osrin不敢動怕傷到對方，過了十來秒後就結束了，Martin整個人癱軟動也動不了，被Osrin抱住親吻安撫。  
  
“還好嗎？”  
  
  
Martin爽到差點昏過去，連踹他的力氣都沒有了，他朝興奮的男人翻了個白眼。“我快不行了，你快點做一做。”  
  
Osrin見狀也就放過他了，解開皮帶把他抱進浴室裡清洗，淋浴時撈住他的腰他才沒有跌倒，Martin喘著回頭咬他嘴唇，Osrin將半勃的性器抵在他腿間，緩緩的抽動，Martin忍不住罵了句髒話。  
  
Osrin哄他。“腿再合起來一點。”  
  
於是荷蘭男人又被按在磁磚牆上被迫腿交了一次，他的大腿被噴的都是對方的精液，腕上還有剛才性愛完的捆綁痕跡，他被身材高挑的男人環抱住，他也無力掙脫，只能任由對方在後頸又吻出新的鮮紅印記。  
  
“I love you, Boss.”  
  
他聽著比他小三歲的男人討好的叫他名字，只能笑了笑被他抱在懷裡。  
  
他從來都招架不住，他的太陽對他散發的致命光芒。  
  
-  
end.


End file.
